duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack
}} Revolution Super Black Box Pack is the 22nd DMX pack in the OCG. Details *It contains 65 + 167 cards. *It likely contains a mix of reprints and newly unprecedented game and card mechanics, similar to the previous Black Box Pack, DMX-12 Black Box Pack. *This set was first sold at the Next Gen World Hobby Fair 2016 Winter on January 23, 2016 before the official release date of January 30, 2016. *This set contains more collaboration cards than DMX-12, and collaboration targets extend to other Takara Tomy card games or CoroCoro comics, and even as far as to famous franchises such as Puzzle and Dragons, Sonic the Hedgehog and Toy Story. *This set contains more unprecedented mechanics and features, such as the ability to evolve from the player's hand or a booster pack, a loss prevention effect that makes the player lose the game, and an Aquan that can be used as a 2000 million Due-Yen token. *This set reprints many metagame favourites that sell for extreme prices due to lack of reprints, such as Upheaval, VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Fighting", Meteorite Ryusei the Flash and Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge. *This set has an abnormally huge amount of cards whose power isn't divisible by 500. *This set introduces the first card in Duel Master's 14-year history that has 10000 power. DMX-22a Contents *S1/S6 *S2/S6 *S3/S6 *S4/S6 *S5/S6 *S6/S6 Codeking Khachaturian 偽りの王 ハチャトゥリアン *1/59 犯罪紳士 カンゼンクライム Kanzencrime, Criminal Nobleman *2/59 *3/59 Zexy, Fallen Angel of Confession 告白の堕天 ゼクシィ *4/59 Bolshack Cross, Passion Dragon 熱血龍 ボルシャック・クロス *5/59 *6/59 *7/59 *8/59 Italic Giant 別格の超人（イタリック・ジャイアント） *9/59 *10/59 *11/59 天雷霊騎サルヴァティ *12/59 Oriotis Judge オリオティス・ジャッジ *13/59 超電磁マクスウェルZ *14/59 ファンタズム・クラッチ *15/59 熱血逆転 バトライオウ DX *16/59 キリモミ・ヤマアラシ *17/59 大勇者「鎖風車」 *18/59 *19/59 至宝 オール・イエス *20/59 金属器の精獣 カーリ・ガネージャー *21/59 偶発と弾幕の要塞 *22/59 Faerie Shower フェアリー・シャワー *23/59 *24/59 金色の精霊クロスヘイム *25/59 瞬封の使途サグラダ・ファミリア *26/59 Force Again フォース・アゲイン *27/59 海底鬼面城 *28/59 礼装の堕天チュラロリエス *29/59 デンデン・パーカッション *30/59 復活と激突の呪印 *31/59 ミサイル・バーストG *32/59 成長の面 ナム＝アウェイキ *33/59 未来設計図 *34/59 Taka, Duema Star デュエマ・スター タカ *35/59 エンドラ・パッピー *36/59 強奪者 テラフォーム *37/59 Daiki, Duema Boy デュエマボーイ ダイキ *38/59 黙示護聖ファル・ピエロ *39/59 聖鐘の翼 ティグヌス *40/59 ロジック・サークル *41/59 *42/59 Bloody Cross *43/59 フォーチュン・スロット *44/59 Dorgedos, the Reaper Drake 死神竜凰ドルゲドス *45/59 福腹人形コダマンマ *46/59 孤独の影ロンリー・ウォーカー *47/59 ブラッディ・クロス *48/59 熱血龍 リトル・ガンフレア *49/59 Kerora, Up Cider 飢えと乾き（アップ・サイダー） ケローラ *50/59 *51/59 *52/59 堀師の銀 *53/59 ベイビー・バース *54/59 ピクシー・ライフ *55/59 魔光騎聖ブラッディ・シャドウ *56/59 熱湯グレンニャー *57/59 伝説の秘法 超動 *58/59 腐敗無頼トリプルマウス *59/59 無頼封魔アニマベルギス DMX-22b Contents *1/??? January 1月 *2/??? February 2月 *3/??? March 3月 *4/??? April 4月 *5/??? May 5月 *6/??? June 6月 *7/??? July 7月 *8/??? August 8月 *9/??? September 9月 *10/??? October 10月 *11/??? November 11月 *12/??? December 12月 *13/??? Cu Rrypan, Intense Heat 激熱 カ・レーパン *14/??? Victorage Outlaw Cosmo Alchemy Kung Fu Horn Blues Cli Byte Hell Shen Gunman Gonbutreasure Friends Cross Robin Michaelan Global, Team Exile ~Katsudon and Friends~ 超無法無敵宇宙合金武闘鼓笛魔槍絶頂百仙閻魔神拳銃極太陽友情暴剣R・M・Gチームエグザイル～カツドンと仲間たち～ *15/??? Mauchu, One Extreme （Drawn by the artist of Pokemon Pocket Monsters） *16/??? Aquan （Can be used as a Due-Yen token） *17/??? Hyperspatial Guard Hole （Dramatic Card） *18/??? 「我」の極 エゴイスト Egoist, Zenith of "Me" *19/??? コアクアンのおつかい（新規イラストホイル版） *20/??? バックベアード（水木しげる先生コラボカード） *21/??? Parlock, Crossword パーロック～交差の石板（クロスワード）～ *22/??? 寝転ぶ猫 ニャンニャン *23/??? エメラル *24/??? The Black Box ザ・ブラック・ボックス *25/??? ヘブンズ・ゲート（ヒーローズ版） *26/??? モーコリ娘選抜総選挙! イチオシ!　ハラグロフェスティバル! *27/??? ブレイン・ストーム（ヒーローズ版） *28/??? *29/??? ガイアール・カイザー *30/??? Mega Making Dragon メガ・メイキング・ドラゴン *31/??? Mega Making Dragon *32/??? Mega Making Dragon *33/??? 爆熱血 ナレ太郎 Narrataro, Explosive Passion *34/??? カモン・レジェンド Come On Legend *35/??? Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova （ドラゴン桜 コラボカード Collaboration with Dragon Zakura） *36/??? 早撃人形マグナム（こしたてつひろ先生描き下ろしカード） *37/??? Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie （Drawn by a doujin artist (秋★枝先生)） *38/??? *39/??? Come On Pippi *40/??? Awoken Zeus Olympios *41/??? Red Dragon Caller, Sonia　赤龍喚士・ソニア　 *42/??? *43/??? ヒラメキ・プログラム（ヒーローズ版） *44/??? 超電磁 パックE Pack E, The Super Electromagnetic *45/??? 爆笑必至（デンジャラス） じーさん Dangerous Grandpa *46/??? *47/??? 夢幻騎士 ダースレイン（ヒーローズ版） *48/??? 超次元リバイヴ・ホール（新規イラストホイル版） *49/??? *50/??? ドンドン吸い込むナウ（新規イラストVer.） *51/??? ドンドン吸い込むナウ（新規イラストVer.） *52/??? 世紀末ヘヴィ・デス・メタル *53/??? アクア・パトロール（俺はまだ本気出してないだけ コラボカード） *54/??? *55/??? Necrodragon End of the World （Drawn by a manga artist (福本伸行先生)） *56/??? *57/??? デュエマ革命（サインカード） *58/??? シンカゲリュウ・柳生・ドラゴン（ヒーローズ版） *59/??? ジェスター・ブレイン（ヒーローズ版） *60/??? 龍覇 ザ＝デッドマン *61a/??? Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk 61b/?? Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins (Part _ of a 3 segment card) *62a/??? Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk 62b/?? Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins (Part _ of a 3 segment card) *63a/??? Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk 63b/?? Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins (Part _ of a 3 segment card) *64/??? Treasure Cruise *65/??? デュエマーランド～レインボー・ドリーム～ デュエマーランド～ナイト・パレード～ *66/??? *67/??? パシフィック・チャンピオン *68/??? *69/??? Rockman EXE & Katta ロックマンエグゼ＆勝太 (Collaboration with Rockman EXE franchise) *70/??? *71/??? Bolshack Dragon（Footprints） *72/??? Bolmeteus Steel Dragon（Footprints） *73/??? *74/??? *75/??? ボルバルザーク・紫電・ドラゴン（足跡） *76/??? *77/??? Cocco Lupia（Footprints） *78/??? *79/??? Royal Straight Flush Kaiser（Mysterious Joker version） *80/??? 勝利宣言 鬼丸「覇」 *81/??? School Man （Dramatic Card） *82/??? マッスル・ポテト（トイ・ストーリー コラボカード） *83/??? フレフレ・ピッピー（ヒーローズ版） *84/??? Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword 無敵剣 プロト・ギガハート *85/??? Galberius Dragon ガルベリアス・ドラゴン *86/??? アクア・サーファー（新規イラスト版） *87/??? *88/??? *89/??? *89/??? *90/??? 大作家 シンボー Shinboo, Great Writer *91/??? リベレーション・オブ・ジ・エンド（ヒーローズ版） *92/??? 賀正電士メデタイン（新規イラスト版） *93/??? ヘブンズ・ゲート（「監督不行届」コラボカード） *94/??? Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal （Drawn by the artist of Shaman King） *95/??? Pakurio (Dramatic Card) *96/??? 龍覇 ドクロスカル *97/??? *98/??? 大神秘イダ（進撃の巨人パロディ版） *99/??? 電脳決壊の魔女 アリス（ヒーローズ版） *100/??? 炎舌実況DJ・ショー *101/??? 情熱のD・H ユウ *102/??? 戦略のD・H アツト *103/??? ハムカツのイラスト百烈ペン Hamukatsu's hundred barrel illust pen *104/??? 神の子 イズモ *105/??? Jace, the Mind Sculptor *106/??? S・マネーキ *107/??? キング・シビレアシダケ *108/??? *109/??? 鋼龍 クシャルダオラ　Kushala Daora, Steel Dragon （Collboration with Monster Hunter） *110/??? 素晴らしい犬（ワンコレイジ） ワンワンワン Wanwanwan, Wankorage （Illustration is a real-life picture of a dog） *111/??? 素晴らしい犬（ワンコレイジ） ワンワンワン Wanwanwan, Wankorage （Illustration is a real-life picture of a dog） *112/??? レッツ・ドギラゴン *113/??? ファンタジー・フィッシュ（S・トリガーアイコン・ブロッカーアイコン） *114/??? 汽車男（デュエマトレインコラボイラスト） *115/??? 超越男 Transcendental Man *116a/??? Convoy Trailer, Temporal Commander 時空の司令 コンボイ・トレーラー 116b/??? Convoy, Awakened Commander 司令官の覚醒者 コンボイ (Transformers) *117/??? 超奇天烈 ダイスダイス（モノポリー コラボカード） *118/??? King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia *119/??? 王機聖者ミル・アーマ（ヒーローズ版） *120/??? Bishamon Kid 120b/??? Explosive Dash! Masashi, Crimson Sabre *121/??? Immortal Boost, Crimson Lord 121b/??? Explosive Dash! Masashi, Crimson Sabre *122/??? 陰陽の舞 *123/?? Gaiohburn, Head General Sword *123b/??? Gairaioh, Victory Head *124/??? DNA Spark （Collaboration with WIXOSS） *125/??? 瞬速のアタカマイトβ Atagamite of Sonic Speed Beta *126/??? 無敵 ドン・カツドン（ハムカツVer.） *127/??? Katsuking MAX, Outlaw Caliber （Keshikasu-kun Version） *128/??? Nicol Bolas *129/??? 予言者ローラン *130/??? Glenmalt, Dragon Edge （Baby） *131/??? Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (Student) *132/??? Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (Marriage) *133/??? Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (Old Age) *134/??? Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire （Collaboration with Yakuza (video game)|Yakuza） *135/??? Entertainer of Stealing and Lying （New Artwork） *136/??? Rarity Resistance レアリティ・レジスタンス *137/??? *138/??? Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade *139/??? ねじれる者 ボーン・スライム（ゾゾゾゾンビーくん コラボカード） *140/??? Faerie Life フェアリー・ライフ （Osaka） *141/??? Faerie Life *142/??? Faerie Life *143/??? Faerie Life （Hakata-ku） *144/??? Faerie Life *145/??? Faerie Life *146/??? Bolshack Masters, Trump Dragon *147/??? The Red, Lightning Sonic （Collaboration with Sonic the Hedgehog） *148/??? 雪精 エリカッチュ（ヒーローズ版） *149/??? *150/??? ボルバルザーク・エクス *151/??? *152/??? パワー・パズル *153/??? Terror Pit （Forbidden Text） *154/??? 灼熱憤怒（トラスティック） テスタ・ロッサ Testa Rossa, Drastic *155/??? Fuji Thunder, Sacred Dragon （Heroes Card） *156/??? Ragnarok, the Clock （Collaboration with Ace Attorney） *157/??? *158/??? *159/??? *160/??? *161/??? *162/??? *163/??? Girls Journey ガールズ・ジャーニー *164/??? Mitzi, Guardian of Development Department 開発部の守護者 ミッチー *165/??? Yomi, Humanity Left God 左神人類 ヨミ *166/??? Zakira, Ultimate Lifeform 究極生命体　Z *167/??? Zorro Star, Izanai's Right God 右神のイザナイ ゾロスター Unnumbered */??? Katsuking MAX, Outlaw Caliber (Caricature illustration) */??? Faerie Life (Osaka) */??? Faerie Life (Proxy card with No illustration) */??? Demonic Vice (New illustration) */??? Intense Vacuuming Twist (New illustration) */??? Möbius Cloister (New Illustration) */??? Daiki, Duema Boy デュエマ・ボーイ　ダイキ */??? Mystery Hippo */??? Dorgedos, the Reaper Drake */??? Commander Innocent */??? Medetine, New Year Electro-knight */??? Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal */??? ザ・ブラック・ボックス The Black Box */??? アクア・サーファー Aqua Surfer (New illustration) */??? ファンタジー・フィッシュ Fantasy Fish (No Text) */??? ブレイン・ストーム （ヒーローズ版）Brain Storm */??? レッツ・ドギラゴン Let's Dogiragon */??? フェアリー・ギフト （ヒーローズ版） Faerie Gift */??? エメラル Emeral */??? ヒラメキ・プログラム Eureka Program (Heroes Card, Yuuya) */??? 伝説の秘法 超動 Ultramotion Rage Crystal */??? バニラ・ゾーン Vanilla Zone */??? 王機聖者ミル・アーマ（ヒーローズ版）Mil Armor, Mecha King Vizier (Heroes Card, Duema Land President */??? 情熱のD・H ユウ Yuu, Passionate Duel Hero */??? アクア・ティーチャー Aqua Teacher */??? リベレーション・オブ・ジ・エンド Liberation of the End (Heroes Card, Basara) */??? 雪精 エリカッチュ Erikatchu, Snow Faerie */??? 龍覇 サソリス Sasoris, Dragon Edge (Foil) */??? リュウセイ・イン・ザ・ダーク Ryusei In The Dark */??? 「修羅」の頂 VAN・ベートーベン VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Fighting" */??? 超閃機 ジャバジャック Java Jack, Ultra Flash */??? ディオーネ Dione */??? パシフィック・チャンピオン Pacific Champion */??? デュエマ革命 Duema Revolution (Signed Card) */??? シンカゲリュウ・柳生・ドラゴン Shadow Sword "Yagyuu" Dragon (Heroes Card, Etsu) */??? 夢幻騎士 ダースレイン（ヒーローズ版） Darslain, Dream Knight */??? 封印の精霊龍ヴァルハラ・パラディン Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental */??? 悪魔聖霊アウゼス Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit */??? キング・シビレアシダケ King Poisonous Mushroom */??? 寝転ぶ猫 ニャンニャン Nyannyan, Nyanko Rage （Illustration is a real-life picture of a cat） */??? 予言者ローラン Rolan, the Oracle */??? フェアリー・ミラクル Faerie Miracle */??? 神の子 イズモ Izumo, Son of God */??? 天雷霊騎サルヴァティ Sarvarti, Thunder Spirit Knight */??? ボルバルザーク・紫電・ドラゴン Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon (Footprints) */??? パラダイス・アロマ Paradise Aroma */??? 偶発と弾幕の要塞 Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush */??? 駿足の政 Idaten Kid, the Swift Executor */??? 閃光のメテオライト・リュウセイ Meteorite Ryusei the Flash */??? 魔天降臨 （新規イラスト版） Upheaval (Dramatic Card) */??? 炎舌実況DJ・ショー Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator */??? ベイビー・バース Baby Birth */??? 聖霊龍騎セイント・ボルシャック Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon */??? 光器パーフェクト・マドンナ Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon */??? 青銅の鎧 Bronze-Arm Tribe */??? 龍覇 ドクロスカル Dokuroskull, Dragon Edge */??? フォーチュン・スロット Fortune Slot */??? ジェスター・ブレイン Jester Brain (Heroes Card, Hakase */??? 二角の超人 Titan Giant */??? ドンドン吸い込むナウ （新規イラストVer.） Intense Vacuuming Twist (New Illustration) */??? デモニック・バイス （ゴクオー君Ver.） Demonic Vice (Gokuo Version) */??? コマンダー・イノセント Commander Innocent */??? メビウスの回廊 （新規イラストVer.） Möbius Cloister (New Illustration) */??? 賀正電士メデタイン （新規イラストVer.） Medetine, New Year Electro-knight (New Illustration) */??? ヘブンズ・ゲート Heaven's Gate (Collaboration with Kantokufuyukitodoki) */??? マッスル・ポテト Karate Potato (Collaboration with Toy's Story] */??? 超電磁マクスウェルZ Maxwell Z, the Super-Electric */??? 電脳決壊の魔女 アリス Alice, Chaos Witch */??? 熱血逆転 バトライオウ DX Batoraio Deluxe, Passion Reversal */??? ねじれる者 ボーン・スライム （ゾゾゾゾンビーくんVer.） Marrow Ooze, the Twister (Collaboration with ZoZoZoZombie-kun) */??? S・マネーキ S Maneki */??? Dice Dice, Ultra Eureka (Collaboration with monopoly) */??? Great Waste */??? 世紀末ヘヴィ・デス・メタルHeavy Death Metal, End of the Century */??? 勝利宣言 鬼丸「覇」Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush */??? フレイムランス・トラップ Flame Lance Trap */??? 伝説の秘法 超動 Ultramotion Rage Crystal */??? キリモミ・ヤマアラシ Whirlwind Tailspin */??? ボルシャック・コロドラゴン Bolshack Corodragon Trivia Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs